


Testing

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wasn’t the beta-testing type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "apple juice" at the Table Challenge at best_enemies. Set during The Year That Wasn't.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

  
The Doctor wasn’t the beta-testing type. Usually his plans were made up on the spot, for do-or-die-immediately situations. But this was important.

He told Francine to pass it around: two o’clock. Nobody had to stop, or speak out loud. Just thinking about him would be enough.

At 1:59 PM, the Toclafane appeared all over the _Valiant._ Everyone had lasers and blades pointed at them.

Nothing happened.

That night, the Master unlocked his bar, poured himself a double, and took a sip. Immediately spitting the mouthful out, he swore in Gallifreyan. How had someone switched his single malt for apple juice?


End file.
